Question: What is the value of ${{c}}?$ ${4 \times {{c}} = 24}$ ${{c}} = ~$
Explanation: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}} = {\text{ total}}$ We have $4$ groups. What is the ${\text{size of each group}}$, when we have a total of ${24}$ ? Each group would have $6$. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $4 \times 6 = 24$ ${{c}} = 6$